


Las cosas claras

by Hagastian



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drama, F/M, Gen, M/M, One-Sided Relationship, Suiza es un gruñón
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-14
Updated: 2012-11-14
Packaged: 2017-11-18 14:57:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/562308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hagastian/pseuds/Hagastian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Me tuve que enterar por otros de tu matrimonio con Hungría, Austria".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Las cosas claras

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Nada de lo reconocible me pertenece.

—Me tuve que enterar por terceros de tu matrimonio con Hungría, Austria —menciona Suiza apenas entra en la casa del austriaco. Sus pasos secos cortan inmediatamente el ruido del piano.

Solamente los duros pasos del suizo rompen todo.

Austria observa desde su asiento de pianista, en sus anteojos la figura del suizo parece reflejarse y por un momento solo el verde militar entra en su campo de visión. Parpadea, no confuso ni nada, sencillamente está extrañado.

Dice mientras sus manos solas se deslizan por las teclas en una caricia, que el matrimonio es mañana y que no lo había anunciado porque es algo privado. Personal. Pero eso no es suficiente para el suizo, porque él le echa en cara que no le dijo nada, que no le mencionó algo tan importante.

—No es como si me fuera a separar de ti, Suiza —menciona con soltura y el entrecejo fruncido de Suiza le hace imitarlo inconscientemente, pero si el mismo motivo ni entonación—. ¿Quieres decirme algo?

Suiza calla y el ruido de una de sus tantas armas siendo cargada tuerce la elipsis que se apodera con fuerza en el lugar. Austria le observa y todo transcurre en una dolorosa cámara lenta que desea seguir así para siempre.

— ¿Y bien, Suiza?

Los minutos latiguean la estancia, marcando así su presencia y todo sigue como antes, en un silencio ensordecedor y aplastante.

Austria puede darse el lujo de sonreír si comprendiera lo que Suiza no le quiere decir. Pero no es así porque para él simplemente el suizo está molesto porque no le anunció nada, no porque hay implícito algo más. Suiza lo sabe, por eso calla (también porque no puede decirlo, aquellas palabras no salen de su garganta por más que lo trate) y espera con el ceño fruncido.

—Si no quieres ir, no vayas —murmura el austríaco y se encoge de hombros.

Después de todo si según él Suiza está tan molesto, no pretende obligarlo a asistir a algo así, además, reconoce que debió haberle dicho algo antes ¡Olvidó aquella vital norma de etiqueta!

Obviamente, eso para el rubio es como un lavado de manos, una expiación de culpas.

—Austria, deberías saber porque estoy así contigo —dice seco y cortante. Su ceño fruncido y su mano firmemente agarrada a su arma.

Desea comentar algo que el mismo austríaco le había dicho una vez, que para él, el era un libro abierto; pero calla y su boca se tuerce en una línea furiosa y pálida. No iba a demostrar la herida que está abierta en su ser, se iba a quedar con las palabras secas y con el evidente desprecio por la poca atención que el austríaco le dio.

No iba a demostrar nada.

—Adiós —menciona despacio antes de girar ruidosamente los talones—. Felicidades.

Y se va tan rápido como llegó, porque no iba a hacer un drama ni a gritar como mujer desesperada. Simplemente a expresarse, a hacerle saber a Austria lo que sentía.

Sin embargo, no niega mientras dispara al aire con furia, que le habría gustado expresarse de forma más poderosa y demostrativa.


End file.
